


opening act

by loulovr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulovr/pseuds/loulovr
Summary: Harry Styles just started his solo career after being in one direction for 5 years. Louis Tomlinson has been an artist for only 3, but has already made it big time. Harry was just signed to the same record label as Louis. Louis’ first world tour is coming up and he needs an opening act. Columbia Records seems to think Harry is the perfect candidate. Louis does not.
Relationships: Danielle Campbell/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	opening act

**Author's Note:**

> I honest to god have no fucking clue what I’m doing, enjoy.

It was early. The morning dew was still stuck onto windows, the birds were still annoyingly singing, and it was cold. The sun wasn’t even up yet for christ’s sake. How fucking early does he need to be up for a label meeting? Does no one ever sleep? Does no one care that Louis works his ass off all day every day? Apparently it doesn’t matter, because Louis is up and leaving his flat in London to go to a meeting. In the morning. Early. Absolute bullshit.

But this is his job. He enjoys it, but some things are just unnecessarily annoying. Waking up for pointless meetings being one of them. (Even though he’s still not sure why they’ve even told him to come in yet.) 

Julian patted Louis on the back as he climbed into the car next to him, Louis groaning and shrugging him off.

“Don’t fucking start with me right now. I’m tired and I just want to get whatever bullshit meeting this is done and over with so I can crawl back into bed with my girlfriend and sleep the day away.” Louis made sure he had made his point clear by shooting Julian an annoyed side eyed glance. He knew it was a little harsh, (maybe even dickheadish), but he didn’t care. Because, at that moment, his manager and this meeting were the only things standing between him and his bed.

“Don’t give me dirty looks, ya asshole,” Julian started and Louis rolled his eyes, “I’m not the one who called you into a meeting at 6am this morning.” He finished with an equally as annoyed huff. 

“This seriously couldn’t have waited until this afternoon? Or at least 10am? Why am I even being called in?” Louis questioned, throwing his hands up, then slapping them back down on his thighs to emphasize his annoyance with the situation.

“They think they found someone for the opening act of the tour,” This caught Louis’ attention. “Want you to meet him and see what you think. Even though I’m sure the decision is probably already set and stone.”

“They really already found someone? They told me I got to make this decision. What the fuck?” This news just made Louis even more upset.

They were always doing this. Leaving Louis out of the loop with certain things, not telling him until the last minute or until he can’t do anything to change it. It was fucking infuriating. 

“I was already looking into bands myself! I had like four different fucking options!” Louis was tired, now he’s tired and angry. Not a good mix with him. “Why wouldn’t they just tell me?! I wouldn’t have gone to all those open mic nights for fucks sake.” 

“Louis. You need to calm down. I don't know why they didn’t say anything, but there’s nothing we can do about it anymore.” Louis crossed his arms wordlessly and stared out the window.

He watched as the sun started to rise over the buildings, rolling over the strangers homes and covering the city in warmth. He basked in the moment, trying to enjoy the last bit of peace and quiet before he had to sit in the office for the next however many hours. He thought about Danielle and how long he would have to be away from her while on tour. They had been together for over three years at this point, having met at a concert before he even went on XFactor. She was kind and supported him throughout the start of his career, and still does to this day. She attends award shows with him, stayed with him throughout the pap ambushes, and dealt with his complaining about his label. But most importantly, she made him happy. That's all he could ever ask for and he's glad he has her. He would miss her.

"Louis," Julian tapped him on the shoulder, bringing him back. "We're here." Louis groaned and unbuckled his seatbelt. "I'm not going to be nice. Just letting you know." 

"Nothing I wasn't already expecting,” he muttered. “C'mon." Julian ushered him out and closed the door behind them. Louis pulled up his hood and aimed his head down, trying to avoid both the sun (whose rays that have now gone from peaceful to violent) and early morning joggers who many recognize him. He wasn't really in the best of moods right now and he doesn't want to snap at a polite fan asking for a picture with him. He was trying to walk quickly and with his head down he really couldn't see where he was going so, naturally, he ran straight into someone.

After stumbling for a few seconds, trying to regain his balance, he looked down and realized he had knocked the person flat on their ass. "Shit, I am so, so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." He reached his hand down for the stranger to grab onto when they finally looked up. Of course it was fucking Harry Styles, the literal nicest person he's ever met. Not that they've really met too many times, just at award shows and the occasional party, but he was always nice. He did see him smoking pot a few times though, didn't think he was the type, but understandable being in the business he's in. He's in some boy band that Louis could never bring himself to listen to, they were more for the younger generation rather than Louis' age. Not that that stopped most people, it just really wasn't his cup of tea.

Louis waited for him to flip him the bird and stomp away, or tell him to 'watch where he was going', maybe Louis had dug up a little anger in the man. That would be funny. But instead, "Don't worry about it, mate. I wasn't paying much attention myself." Borringg. He grabbed onto Louis' hand and pulled himself up, dusting off his backside after planting his feet once more. He pulled his own hoodie back up over his head and nodded toward the entrance of he building, indicating they should probably get inside if they didn't want to get recognized and ambushed. Or even worse, papped and rumored to be in a relationship just for arriving at the same place at the same time. (Wouldn't be the first time it's happened to either of them. Danielle was pretty mad at the paps for that one.)

They made their way through the wooden revolving door and into the lobby. There was white porcelain tiles all throughout the spaces, polished to perfection every night by the cleaning staff he supposes, giving the lobby a nice clean look. There were sleek leather couches sided with large houseplants placed on either sides of the wide open space, leading to the large wooden desk towards the back of the room. The lifts leading up to the different office floors were down a hallway to the right of the desk. Behind the desk sat the receptionist, she had short blonde hair, and thick rimmed black glasses framing her slim face. As Louis approached the desk, he could also see she was wearing a frilly white long-sleeved dress.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" Louis looked over and saw that Harry was still next to him, leaning against the counter same as him. He shot him a confused look while Harry didn't seem to be the slightest bit confused. "Umm.. I have a meeting with Mr. Star? For 6am." Harry stated. "That can't be right, sorry mate. My meeting is at six." Louis was up and he was here. He was not waiting in the lobby for an hour while Harry had his own meeting.

Harry turned his attention to Louis and gave him the same confused look Louis was just giving him. "Louis... it's our meeting?" Louis raised his eyebrow at that. Our meeting? What is this kid going on about? Why would he be having a meeting with some kid in a boy band he doesn't even — then it hit him. Fucking Jimmy. Louis had grown impatient at this point but he didn't want to come off as rude to Harry, he hadn’t done anything (yet), so he lowered his eyebrows and settled with, "Alright then." instead of the 'I think the fuck not' he wanted to say. They both turned their attention back to the receptionist, name plate reading "Caroline Forbes", whose blue eyes were blown wide, looking between the two men. Louis gave her a reassuring smile (which probably should be described as more of a grimace, but that was all he could pull off at the moment), trying to lessen her worry. She cleared her throat and focused on her computer, typing on her keyboard quickly without looking.

"The schedule has you both down for 6am." She looked at them like she was anticipating something wrong to happen. "You can both go on up. I'm sure you know where you're going by now." Something wrong was about to happen. Louis was about to throw the biggest fit to Jimmy Star. In front of Harry styles. And he wasn't going to be sorry about it either. Louis closed his eyes and took a breath, knowing it would be best to wait until he got to the meeting room, not even bothering to acknowledge Harry as he marched past him to the lifts.

He pushed the button forcefully, tapping his foot and bouncing on his heels impatiently with his hands behind his back as he waited for the lift. Harry appeared next to him, stuffing his hands in his pockets and making sure to stand a couple feet away. Louis scoffed. It’s not like he was going to punch the guy. If he was going to punch anyone it was going to be Jimmy.

Julian came to stand on the other side of Louis, startling him. He had forgotten he was even there, he was too focused on how mad he was about the whole situation.

The lift doors opened and the three men stepped inside, Harry shuffling to the back right corner and leaning against the rail with his head down, Julian opposite him. Louis stood right in front of the now closed doors, ready to march right into the meeting room to give Jimmy a piece of his mind.

“Um.. Louis?” Louis snapped his head back. Was he seriously talking to him right now? Was he stupid? “Yes Harry?” He said through gritted teeth. Harry eyes widened a bit, he cleared his throat and stood up straighter. “Is everything okay? You seem upset and I don’t really understand why.” Louis just glared at him. Burning a hole in his head with his angry stare. “Yes. I’m upset. No. You don’t seem to know why, but you will in about two minutes so just hold tight and don’t take it to heart.” He deadpanned. 

“Alright, good enough for me.” He muttered and slouched back against the railing and Louis faced the doors once again. The lift came to a stop and the doors opened again, revealing the floor they were meant to be on. Louis left the lift, not even bothering to wait for Harry or Julian, and stomped his way to the meeting room. He threw open the door to find Jimmy and a group of people he’s worked with since the beginning whose names he’s long forgotten.

“Jimmy! What the fuck are we doing here? When are you going to stop making these kinds of decisions without me?,” Jimmy stood up from his seat at the table, rolling his eyes like he saw this coming. (Which, let’s be honest, he probably did. This wasn’t the first fit he’s had to throw.) “We literally fucking discussed how I was the one who was going to find my opening act. Not you. I had four fucking groups lined up! Four, Jimmy!” he spat, hands flaying around progressively. 

“Louis, wow! Good morning! It’s lovely to see you too.” Jimmy smiled at him widely, obvious sarcasm laced in his words. “Oh, how rude of me. Good morning, Mr. Star! I do hope you’ve had the best of slumbers. I sure didn’t,” He drops the sarcasm, “I had to wake up at the ass crack of dawn to come here and put up with this same old bullshit. Now please explain to me why he,” he points at Harry, who has just walked in the door, “Is here right now.” He turns to Harry, “Again. Don’t take any of this to offense. You’re a lovely person and I’m sure an equally as great artist, mate.” Harry nods, eyes a little wide, probably not expecting Louis to be talking this way to Jimmy.

Louis turns towards Jimmy again, finding him with his arms crossed and an annoyed expression written on his face. “Louis, you know I was probably going to find someone before you. Why are you so surprised?” Louis clenches his jaw. “Because you didn’t find someone before me, Jimmy. I had four fucking good groups!” Louis threw his hands up again, his voice raising an octave higher at his last sentence.

“And I’m sure they were great options Louis, but we have to think about the bigger picture. With Harry as your opening act, we'll fill more arenas and there’s a possibility you’ll attract new crowds! This could be big for you.” 

Louis started again, “The crowds we will be attracting are twelve to fifteen fucking years-old! That’s not who my music is meant for! I’m not some pop-artist for all the pre-teens to fantasize over, thats not something I want for my career. And having some boy band as my opening act for my first world tour isn’t either.” Louis tried to get his point across as well as he could. He wants to be taken seriously in this industry. He didn’t want to be the next Justin Bieber, he wants to make his own name for himself. He wants to be Louis Tomlinson.

Jimmy opened his mouth, about to started speaking when a voice chimed in from behind Louis. “Can I interrupt for a moment? Maybe explain a little?” Louis turned to face Harry, wearing an obvious irritated expression. “Sure. Go right ahead.” Louis deadpanned.

Harry cleared his throat, making eye contact with Louis, “I know it’s not common knowledge or anything, so I’m sure that’s why you didn’t know, but I’m not in,” he does the finger quotes, “‘some boy band’ anymore. We split almost a year ago. I’m actually releasing my first solo album in a month. And I’m really fucking proud of it.” Louis was listening intently, trying to make sure he understood everything Harry was trying to explain to him.

“Your opening act is just me. No boy band. Just Harry Styles.” His eyes showed more determination, “I’m trying to leave that all behind. Build a new name for myself. I’m tired of being,” he did the finger quotes again, “the ‘pop-artist for every pre-teen to fantasize over.’ That’s why I agreed to opening for you, Louis. You’re exactly the kind of artist I want to be. So,” he steps closer to Louis, putting an firm hand on his shoulder, “Please let this happen.”

Louis’ eyes softened. He understood, he really did. But Harry’s fans from One Direction will follow him through his solo career. No matter what name he would try and build for himself, he would always be “Harry Styles: Ex-Member of One Direction” and Louis can’t risk drawing in his crowd.

“Listen, mate,” Louis rested both his hands on Harry’s shoulders, looking him in the eye, “I understand, but I can’t risk it.” Louis saw Harry’s eyes sadden, disappointment radiating off him. Louis almost felt bad, until Jimmy decided to open his mouth.

“Well, the decision isn’t really up to you, Louis.” He cranked his head to face Jimmy, hands still resting on Harry’s shoulders, Harry’s hand still resting on his. “I’m sorry, but Harry will be your opening act whether you like it or not.”

Louis went from sympathetic to angry. “Not unless Harry doesn’t sign that paper you have on the desk right there, Jim.” Louis turned to face Harry once again, both of them removing their hands, waiting for him to accept it and leave the meeting. Harry looked at the papers, hands in his pockets, eyebrows furrowed and bottom lip between his teeth, obviously fighting some internal conflict. 

“Can you hand me a pen, please?” Louis’ jaw dropped. 

He fucking wasn’t. 

Jimmy smirked and gave Louis a look that said ‘ha-ha I won’ and handed Harry the pen from his suit jacket pocket. 

He’s joking right? 

Harry took the pen from Jimmy’s hand, giving Louis a sorry look.

He wouldn’t.

Harry stepped over to the table and bent down, signing the lines required. All Louis could do was stand there, arms crossed, bitch face on.

The asshole fucking signed the papers. After Louis told him how important it was for him not to. What a selfish prick.

Harry finished signing and stood straight up, turning towards Jimmy with a smile on his face. Jimmy took his hand in a firm shake, “Congratulations Harry. Louis is looking forward to sharing the stage with you throughout the tour.” Harry turned towards Louis, smile dropping as soon as he took in the bitchy look Louis was giving him.

“Louis, I’m really—“ Louis put his hand up, stopping Harry from continuing whatever apology or explanation he was going to try and give. “Don’t Harry. Congrats.” He definitely did not mean that and his face showed it clear as day.

Louis turned and stalked out of the room full of people, Julian not far behind. 

Both men stepped into the lift wordlessly, Julian knowing not to try and reason with Louis when he’s being dramatic. (It had not ended well for him the few times he did.)

The lift doors opened and Louis once again stalked out. The receptionist, Caroline, hadn’t said anything. She either didn’t see him or noticed how upset he looked. He assumed the latter, it was pretty obvious.

He forcefully pushed back through the revolving door, not even bothering to put his hoodie up in order to not get recognized. He marched to his car and threw the backseats’ door open, climbing in and not closing it for Julian.

After Julian climbed in, they both buckled up and sat in silence. Louis with his arms crossed and Julian with his hands folded in his lap, both looking out their own windows.

Louis huffed, “I hate my label.”

Julian nodded, not even looking in Louis’ direction. “I know.”

A few beats passed, no noise but the faint sound of the car on the drive.

“And Harry Styles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: maddstomlinson 
> 
> tiktok: maddstomlinson


End file.
